Some portions of the radio frequency spectrum reserved for wireless communications are shared and allocated dynamically among system operators by a spectrum management entity. For example, the Citizens Broadband Radio Service (CBRS) dynamically allocates spectrum to Long-Term Evolution (LTE) systems in the 3.5 GHz band. In an LTE network where operating channels are dynamically assigned, the network's base stations may be allocated different channels over time. Frequency reuse is adopted in LTE networks to achieve higher spectral efficiency. To reduce inter-cell interference, higher order frequency reuse (that is, a reuse factor greater than one) or inter-cell interference coordination (ICIC) may be used.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.